<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was You by OfTheDunedain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836492">It Was You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDunedain/pseuds/OfTheDunedain'>OfTheDunedain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER, Octome 2020, Romance, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDunedain/pseuds/OfTheDunedain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Godmother Asmodeus helped (Y/N) meet the famous Prince Simeon at the Midsummer Ball, and all it takes is a single day for everything to change. </p>
<p>Octome 2020 Day 5: Royalty</p>
<p>Reader is gender neutral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door shutting behind you resounded through the large, empty entry with a definitive echo, and your heart skipped as if the adrenaline still pumping through your veins was tethered to the now pressing quiet. Your heavy breaths quaked over your lips as you slumped back against the wood behind you, and you closed your eyes daring to feel relief. “Made it,” you declared.</p>
<p>The last of the spell the fairy godmother had cast over you earlier that evening had finally completely undone; your hair was no longer neatly coifed, and the clothing you wore had reverted back from its gilded threads. Still, for all that was gone, you had something much more valuable left behind.</p>
<p>The vision of the lords and ladies of the kingdom swirling over the grand dance floor in hypnotic splashes of color still seemed vivid behind your eyelids, and your ears could almost hear the echoes of the grand orchestra that had filled the ball with elegance and life. It had been a scene that seemed like it popped right out of a book, and for you to witness it made you feel positively <em>royal.</em></p>
<p>So, even if the dream had ended and you were once more nothing more than a tired housekeeper for three demanding lords, your heart was contented.</p>
<p>“You better hurry to bed,” a voice, also a shade harried from the hurried retreat you had just made from the castle, lifted from beside you. “I don’t know if the brothers recognized you, but if they are even a little suspicious, they may come back here to check on you.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” you hummed in an airy, dismissive agreement, finally fluttering your eyes open to look down at the mice near your feet. Bright eyes looked back up to you in return, and with a smile you stooped to scoop the three of them into hand. “Belphie’s right. Come on, we’d better get to bed. I don’t want them catching you guys either.”</p>
<p>The mice settled comfortably on your palm, and as you kicked yourself from the door to begin to head back toward your bedroom, the largest one placed a paw on your thumb to draw your attention. “Did you have fun, at least? You’ve been dreaming about the Midsummer Ball for weeks.”</p>
<p>His gentle purple eyes matched the earnest tones he used, and the glow your face seemed to have adopted since Asmodeus had used his spell to transform you rekindled brighter. “Of course I did, Beel,” you hummed down, taking a finger to stroke the fiery fur between his ears. “I finally got a chance to see Prince Simeon, too,” you added, a dreamy tone snaking its way into your words. “He even asked me to dance…”</p>
<p>He had been more handsome than the rumors you had heard had said. Just recalling the clear, almost <em>pristine</em> way his blue eyes shown in the golden light of the hall was enough to make your heart stutter and cheeks tinge pink. It was a shame that he had only noticed you at the spell’s tail end—running from the ball and his company the way you had was certainly incredibly rude. Still, it was not like the prince of the kingdom was going to know who you were, and the thought that you would occupy a space of his mind as the strange and mysterious person he once met at a ball was enough to placate you.</p>
<p>You knew your place; dreams were always meant to end.</p>
<p>In the morning it was going to be back to the housework for the three lords you served, back to a routine that fit someone of your station. Still, this night? You were going to carry it with you forever—a treasure that none could take.</p>
<p>You were near floating as you went about a hasty version of your nightly routine, starting with settling your mice friends into the safe haven you had created for them under your bed. In truth, you did not even seem to notice the hum that filtered from your lips as you went, the sweeping, romantic tones a perfect match for the very tune that had carried you and the prince over the dance floor.</p>
<p>A part of you was unsure how you were ever going to sleep that night when everything in you felt so <em>alive</em>, but as you lied down and turned off the lights, there was a secret hope that you would fall asleep quickly. If you did, you hoped there was a certain prince waiting for you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(Y/N)!”</p>
<p>Was someone calling you? It felt far away. Small. And the darkness you were in was very comfortable.</p>
<p>“(Y/N), hurry! You have to get up! Something’s going on today—hey!”</p>
<p>The blackness retreated, the bright sunlight of midmorning soon replacing sleep with bleary confusion. “What time is it?” You asked groggily.</p>
<p>A dash of purple scrambled around your head to look into your eyes, wide, mousey, golden eyes nearly frantic. “It’s almost lunchtime! You’ve gotta get up <em>now</em>!”</p>
<p>“Levi, why didn’t you wake me earlier?” You gasped, suddenly scrambling to throw the covers off and sit up. A squeak let you know blankets were not the <em>only</em> thing you almost sent flying.</p>
<p>“We couldn’t decide if we <em>should</em>,” Levi declared. “Lucifer and his brothers got home just after you fell asleep—”</p>
<p>Belphie, purple eyes rolling, stepped forward and placed a paw over Levi’s mouth. “The important thing is <em>they know</em> <em>what happened last night</em>.”</p>
<p>Your mad dash to get ready suddenly ground to a halt, and with pallid features you turned to look at your friends standing in a line back on the bed. “They do?”</p>
<p>You had done your best to avoid them when you had arrived at the ball, and you had thought you had been successful for the most part. It was likely the dance with the prince that had caught their attention, but you were hoping that there would be enough doubt and disbelief, that the lords you served would not conclude immediately that it was <em>you.</em> After all, that would mean that you had gone against their express order to not attend the event at all, which was something you had never done before—you knew what kind of men you served. They did not take disobedience lightly.</p>
<p>“Mhm,” Belphie answered. “And Prince Simeon is coming here to look for you.”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?” You gasped. The prince was coming <em>here</em>? For you? “N-no, that can’t be right,” you found yourself spluttering. “He couldn’t have recognized me…”</p>
<p>“He didn’t,” Belphie agreed. “But there were only so many houses that could get their hands on an invitation, and there are also only so many people who lost their shoe running away from him. He’s looking for the person who belongs to that shoe, (Y/N). It <em>has</em> to be you.</p>
<p>Your body felt cold, eyes flicking toward your bedroom door. Had you offended him that much? You had tried to be as polite as you could as you dashed off—was it really worth tracking you down to arrest you?</p>
<p>“Don’t look so worried, (Y/N),” Beel offered, a smile on his lips. “You’re so nice, and you looked so beautiful last night, he probably just wants to dance again.”</p>
<p>Levi frowned, shaking his head enough that his ears twitched. “I don’t think so! I heard the brothers talking, and the reason none of them have come in here to wake you up is because they’re worried Prince Simeon is going to <em>take you away</em>! (Y/N), you’ve gotta get out of here before you’re arrested!”</p>
<p><em>Arrested</em>?! Dread bubbled up in your chest, but you managed to school your lips into a tight line and bite back the yelp that was welling in your throat. Actually, if you were really going to be arrested, running away was likely not going to be of much help. There was no telling how many people Prince Simeon had mobilized to locate you, and while you had been fairly certain last night that nobody could have recognized you once Asmodeus had finished, the fact that your lords absolutely had was enough to have you wondering how many others did as well. After all, there were countless nobles who had come to this estate for tea, lunch, supper…</p>
<p>“…I should talk to Master Lucifer,” you muttered quickly as you whirled to finish readying yourself. The minute you deemed yourself passable, you bolted out the door, three little furry blurs hot on your heels.</p>
<p>However, it was not Lucifer you ran into first.</p>
<p>“Master Mammon, Master Satan!” You greeted, the breathless, hurried tone hardly fitting for someone of your stature to use upon lords. Still, as you skidded to a halt in the presence of their stunned, upset glowers, you were unable to muster any other words at all, including an apology.</p>
<p>“(Y/N), what the hell’re ya doin’ out here?” Mammon hissed. “Ya gotta get back to your room, right now. And don’t come out again, ya hear?”</p>
<p>“My lord, I know you’re upset,” you entreated, “but I really need to find Master Lucifer.”</p>
<p>Satan reached, pressing a hand on your shoulder as if to prod you back the direction you came. “No,” he pressed, his word definitive and beyond the realm of negotiations. “You’ve got to go back right now. Whatever this is, we can talk about it later—” The blond swallowed his words to silence the moment voices began to filter down the hall behind him. His emerald eyes widened as he wheeled for the door, but it was the low, whispered curse that really drove home the realization that something was <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p>“…My brothers and I brought no company to last night’s affair,” you could hear Lucifer’s velvet tones offer. It sounded like he was close—and heading that way.</p>
<p>“The one I’m looking for isn’t a noble,” a gentle, warm voice answered in response, and you recognized its keeper immediately. It sent a rush of heat through your blood, and you stumbled back a pace. Prince Simeon. He was already here. “I’d never seen them before. I’ve been gathering the servants at the estates I’ve visited—” His words morphed into a gasp the moment he had rounded the corner.</p>
<p>You froze halfway through your retreat, heart thumping in what you imagined was an audible syncopation as it climbed into your throat. You could feel eyes boring into you, the discomfort enough to nearly bring you to cringe as you turned fully once again. You had never seen Lucifer look so alarmed, nor indeed his brothers so incredibly worried—still, no matter how dire the situation was, there did not seem to be a way to escape it any longer. After all, you could see the crisp, white uniforms of the royal retinue just behind the ethereal, handsome prince.</p>
<p>Immediately, you offered proper greeting and bowed your head, hoping your expression was even enough to at least seem as calm as your voice implied. “Greetings to his highness, Prince Simeon.”</p>
<p>“Ah—that’s our—” Lucifer began to try and interject, but Prince Simeon was already moving forward.</p>
<p>“It’s you,” Simeon breathed, the sound from his lips reverent like a prayer whispered in secret. The same graceful legs that had led you about the dance floor the night previous now strode toward you with the same even grace, and he reached, long, dark fingers to hook gently under your chin and bid you to rise. It seemed impossible to look away from his face, <em>especially</em> since your heart was near screaming about how close he was, and the pure, shining joy you could see within his eyes reminded you of clear, cloudless summer skies.</p>
<p>They certainly did not look like the eyes of a man intent to clasp you in irons.</p>
<p>Your stomach knotted as your heart danced in your chest. “Your highness…?” You had been expecting more wrath and tempest to be in his expression; this though was like an echo of the ball. A young man who seemed joyful.</p>
<p>Simeon chuckled, the sound musical and thick with relief. “I’ve been looking for you—I’m…so relieved I was able to see you again.”</p>
<p>“My prince, you can’t be serious,” Lucifer tried to interject. “(Y/N) is but a servant here! Surely you can’t expect them to have been at the palace last night.”</p>
<p>Simeon did not take his eyes from you, though you found yourself turning pink beneath the intense, earnest study he was offering your features. “I know the face of the person I was with very well. Though, if you think I’ve made a mistake there is another way for me to prove it. Luke.”</p>
<p>Finally the prince turned, and you watched as a young page stepped forward, a single, familiar shoe in hand.</p>
<p>“That ain’t gonna prove nothin’,” Mammon declared. “Lots of people where the same shoe size, ya know!”</p>
<p>Simeon, though, merely turned back to you and smiled. “Do you recognize this shoe?” He inquired, the smile he wore spreading a shade wider as he watched your lips twitch in surprise. It was, perhaps, enough for him to know you very well did. “Please. (Y/N), was it?—Will you allow me to try this on you?”</p>
<p>You could feel the gazes of everyone else boring into you, though you could not see anything beyond him. Just like last night, your world was bleeding away at the edges into a watercolor haze. “…If it pleases you, your highness,” you murmured.</p>
<p>The prince beamed, reaching to take the shoe in hand. “Thank you,” he answered in turn, kneeling before you.</p>
<p>Your breath caught at the sight, and the redness of your cheeks bled darker the moment his fingers brushed your ankle to lift your foot. Any other time you would have been embarrassed at such a display and indeed the watchful eyes that peered on, but now your mind was blank, and your eyes were focused on the top of Simeon’s head and the black waves that made his crown as if there was nothing else in the world to see.</p>
<p>The shoe slid on as you knew it would, for it had been made for you and you alone, and the prince smiled so brightly, it rivaled the sun hanging overhead outside in both glow and beauty. “A perfect fit.”</p>
<p>“My prince,” Lucifer hurriedly began. “What is it you want with them?”</p>
<p>Simeon stood moving now to catch hold of your hands, his long fingers hooking a gentle cradle around your own. “Surely, Lucifer, you know the reason behind this year’s Midsummer Ball,” the young man hummed over his shoulder, the sound almost dismissive. You frowned lightly in confusion.</p>
<p>Reason? What reason?</p>
<p>The Midsummer Ball was held every year; this year was not going to be an exception…</p>
<p>Your eyes flicked over his shoulder to mark Lucifer as if you would be able to find the answer upon his features, but the horrified and agitated gleam of his eye twisting your insides into a knot. Simeon noticed your attention and concern, and you felt the gentle caress of his thumb over your knuckles like a spell to draw your eyes back toward him. “I thought my purpose might have been foiled when I did not even manage to get your name, but fate has seen fit to answer my prayer. (Y/N), please come back with me.”</p>
<p>You raked a breath over parting lips, and your eyes grew wide. “Come back with you? Y-your highness, I don’t understand—”</p>
<p>Simeon laughed, the sound beautiful enough to make your insides wobble. Instinctually your fingers tightened onto his, as if that heavenly timbre was a reminder that letting go might mean watching him ascend into another world again. He, too, pressed your hands warmly, a tender smile quirking up the sides of his lips. “Then allow me to explain. It was my father’s wish that I find my match amongst the attendees last evening, and from the moment I saw you smile it was <em>you</em>. It <em>is</em> you.”</p>
<p>“Match?” You squeaked in question.</p>
<p>“Match,” Simeon confirmed, a hand finally dropping yours to lift and brush the skin of your cheek.</p>
<p>“I won’t allow it,” Lucifer declared, brow suddenly pinched over his nose. “(Y/N) belongs here with me and my brothers. Your highness, they are not even of noble blood! Surely your father cannot condone this match.”</p>
<p>“Just as it’s not my father’s place to make decisions for me, it’s not your place to make decisions for (Y/N),” Simeon countered he shot Lucifer a glance, for a moment a firmness rising in his eye that turned their endless summer to something a bit more authoritative. Powerful. It vanished as quickly as it came, however, and he looked again to you. “I know this is sudden, but I assure you I’m sincere with my intentions. I wish to take you as my partner before all the people of this land, and I hope you’ll allow me. However, if you would rather stay here, I will respect your wishes and depart at once and not bother you again.”</p>
<p>“…Your highness wishes to…<em>marry</em> me?” You whispered, unable to find the breath to give the words any further volume.</p>
<p>“With all my heart,” Simeon answered. “Surely I was not the only one who felt the world fall into place as we spoke and danced last night?”</p>
<p>Your stunned expression began to morph into an expression of joy, and beyond the prince you were vaguely aware that the brothers you served looked displeased by the change in your countenance. “I’ll go,” you chirped eagerly. “I’ll go with you, your highness.”</p>
<p>“No,” Satan murmured, but you did not listen.</p>
<p>Simeon’s fingers tightened around you, eyes dancing. “Please, little lamb. Call me Simeon.”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving?” A voice whined, and though another small voice was attempting to shush him, Beel moved to place a paw on your foot. His face looked twisted into a pout, and the weight of his glistening purple eyes settled like lead in your stomach.</p>
<p>“Oh, Beel…” You murmured, brow furrowing as you gazed down at the orange fur.</p>
<p>“And who might they be?” Simeon inquired, following your gaze to mark the three mice now huddled near your shoe.</p>
<p>“We’re (Y/N)’s friends!” Levi declared. “We’ve been with them every day since they came to work here. They saved us from a cat once, and now they feed us and take good care of us—if you take them away who knows what will happen!”</p>
<p>“I see.” Simeon glanced to you, and you offered him a small, sheepish smile. “That is quite the dilemma, for you see I can hardly leave my betrothed here.” Beel slumped, his weight sprawled across the top of your foot as if to pin you where you were, and Belphie moved closer to pat his back in comfort. “However, it would be no trouble for you to come with us should you desire to not be parted. (Y/N) would probably like having familiar faces in the palace as they adjust.”</p>
<p>You squeezed his hand in your joy with thankful warmth, and the smile Simeon gave you in return filled your chest with the same heat. Immediately you bent, holding out your hand in that familiar fashion to allow the mice to scramble onto your palm; they were eager to comply, and soon you were righted.</p>
<p>“You don’t have any cats, do you?” Belphie asked, eyes narrowing at the prince in suspicion.</p>
<p>“Not one,” Simeon assured with a small chuckle. It seemed enough to content the mice, and he turned to mark the lords of the house once more. “I sincerely thank you for allowing me to impose on you this morning, Lord Lucifer. I will not linger longer, now that my purpose is finished.”</p>
<p>Lucifer’s features looked lost, and he blinked twice before it seemed the prince’s words even registered. “Ah,” he began, floundering for better words. “Well, then, we will wait for word on when (Y/N) is to—”</p>
<p>“That will be unnecessary,” Simeon interjected smoothly. “I intend to take them with me. There will be much to do at the palace.”</p>
<p>This was it. He wanted to take you away from this estate, and sweep you off to the palace that you had admired all your life. Still, a strange sort of uncertainty pricked at your excitement, and you frowned lightly. “Your high—Simeon,” you murmured, and it immediately drew his eyes back to you. “…Are you sure? You want me?” You tried to keep the waver from your voice, though it sneaked into the quiet question regardless of your efforts.</p>
<p>“(Y/N),” he murmured. “Believe me when I say I’ve wanted nothing more than I want this.”</p>
<p>“See, I told you,” Beel chimed, smiling up at your face as he patted a paw against your thumb. “You are kind and beautiful. Of course the prince wanted to dance with you again.”</p>
<p>“Beel,” you cooed as you felt a heat well behind your eyes. You were fairly certain the smile on your lips looked strange in its exuberance juxtaposed against those tears, but you looked back up toward Simeon once more, and beamed.</p>
<p>“Your friend is quite smart,” Simeon hummed to you, gently giving your hand a tug to help you make that first step toward the door. “Now we’ll have all our lives to dance as much as we wish.”</p>
<p>“All our lives,” you answered in a promise.</p>
<p>You turned toward your prince, hand comfortably clasped within his as his eyes brimmed in warmth and kindness you were certain would not fade even in a lifetime. “Come, then,” he murmured to you. “I shall send someone to fetch your things later. My father wishes to meet the person who swept me away in a single night.”</p>
<p>“All right,” you answered.</p>
<p>Ahead, the future was as beautiful as this man’s gentle features. Simeon’s smile widened. “(Y/N), let’s go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while since I posted here. I got hit hard with depression and a lot of other things that stunted my creativity. I am participating in my friend's Artober challenge centered around otome games in order to ease back into writing, so please forgive my quality of work as I remember what I'm doing with a keyboard. Haha!</p>
<p>I plan on picking up my fics again soon, so thanks for your patience!</p>
<p>Here is my answer to day five's challenge: royalty. Hope you love Simeon as much as I do! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>